


Mantles

by Stormwing_Queen



Series: A Winters Tale [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Harry Dresden, POV Molly Carpenter, POV Multiple, POV Thomas Raith, Post-Book 15: Skin Game, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwing_Queen/pseuds/Stormwing_Queen
Summary: After a blunt awakening to the reality of life as the Winter Lady, Molly turns to Thomas to help her escape the Mantle.Rated because, well Thomas Raith is in it for a start...please let me know if you like it or give any concrit, I'm needy like that.





	1. Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas was used to coming home and finding Justine with another woman, but not like this.
> 
> Dresden Files is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction

It’s pretty safe to say I wasn’t expecting to see the Winter Lady sat crying on my sofa, clasping onto Justine like a drunk around a bottle when I got home. I might have seen some pretty weird things in my life, but a crying Faerie Queen is definitely up there in the top ten.

I mean I know she had been my brother’s apprentice, and her old man was a sort of a friend (not to mention the fist of god) but still, if anything that made it all the weirder. Still there she was all legs and white blonde hair, hell anyone else looking like her and I would have thought she was dessert. Molly Carpenter had been a knockout before the Sidhe got a hold of her; with their influence, she put my sisters to shame.  Not now, right now she needed help, obviously, I’m not that much of a monster. What I couldn’t fathom was why she had come to me?

 _Empty Night_ , _What has the stupid asshole done this time._

I was, of course, talking about my baby brother. Last time I had seen Molly like this it was after he had convinced her to help him put out a hit on himself. Because that’s exactly what you do to your apprentice, who is not only a magical sensitive but has also been totally in love with you for nigh on a decade. Get her to help you kill yourself and keep it from everyone

Told you he was an asshole.

“Hey Molly, what’s up?” I asked cautiously, moving toward the couch and looking to Justine for some kind of clue as to what the fuck was going on. Justine tipped her head gently at Molly’s hands. It was then I noticed the skin around her nails were stained with blood. Her nails were bitten to the quick, along with chunks of the skin from around them. It looked like she had tried to scrub the skin clean off her hands.

I remembered doing similar after my first feeding. It was the sign of desperately trying to get clean, wash away whatever stain you saw there. There was an open bottle of wine on the table, most likely opened in anticipation of me getting home. Justine had poured a glass and was now encouraging Molly to drink, evidently in an effort to calm her down.

“Molly honey relax, it's ok, I got you,” her voice was like velvet, attempting to soothing the racking sobs coming from Molly. She was obviously trying to get words out, but it wasn’t happening. Justine gave her a hug. “Would it be ok if I go talk to Thomas in the other room? I can tell him what you told me, then you don’t have to go over it again. Will you be ok?” The blond head nodded, gulping down the glass of wine, trying to steady her nerves. Reluctantly leaving the girl, Justine pulled me into my bedroom and pulled the door gently closed behind us.

“What the hell has Harry done now?” I snarled once I knew we wouldn’t be overheard. I really liked Molly, and Harry had a habit of being a total ass while trying to be all chivalrous when it came to her. It was like his code was “Don’t sleep with the girl, but fuck with her head”. He knew that she had a thing for him and still he messed around with her. He was an absolute nightmare with women, but of course, I’m the one with the reputation. Figures.

“Nothing Thomas, it’s not Harry that has her like this” Justine rested her gloved hand on my chest, trying to calm me. Her eyes seemed sad. “Pretty much the opposite. She met Carlos Ramirez on a job for Mab, and finally decided to stop waiting for Harry, only the mantle had other plans.”

“huh?” I blinked, I was not expecting that. Honestly, I had expected her to wait for Harry until doomsday, but I suppose Carlos was pretty much Harry-lite I guess. Carlos was a good guy though, so why was she crying? Then the second part of what Justine told me butted in.

“what do you mean other plans?”

“She put him in the hospital. Seems the mantle of Winter Lady is violent in protecting her virginity. She doesn’t remember anything after kissing Carlos until she came to, covered in his blood, in the shower. She’s distraught and, well love, you were the only person she thought would understand.”

I frowned and ran my hand through my hair as I processed all this. I mean, _fuck_ , poor Molly. She’d still been a schoolgirl when I met her, new in magic and totally crushing on my idiot brother. For all her hard shell goth exterior, and interesting piercings, she was a sweet kid who had become a caring, sensitive woman. She hadn’t deserved this. A pawn of the Unseelie Court, with no chance of normality. Hell, with no chance now of actually ever experiencing intimate love. Even I had that much. Fuck. Fuck Mab, Fuck Harry for getting her into this mess. Fuck it all.

Justine’s hand on my cheek brought me back down to earth. “I’m gonna run her a bath and sort her in my room for tonight ok love, I don’t think she should be alone. Will you should go talk to her” Justine nudged me gently with her shoulder, before heading to the bathroom.

God, I wanted to kiss Justine right then. She looked so beautiful, her dark eyes shining all fierce, protective and strong. Instead, I headed back to the sofa. Molly was staring at her hands that were wrapped around the now empty glass. The sobbing had stopped, but her breathing was still ragged. I sat down next to her.

“Molly,” I placed my hand over hers on the wine glass, gently taking it from her and placing it back on the coffee table. “Justine told me what happened with Carlos. You know you couldn’t help it. It wasn’t you, and Carlos, he’ll know that too.  Do you want me to call Harry so we can check how he is? I don’t have to tell him anything he doesn’t already know, but if it will help…”

She shook her head, and let go of the wine glass. Wrapping her arms around her, she mumbled “ I made Mab stay with him until the council came. She promised he would be ok” That was a relief if Mab promised by the laws of the Sidhe it had to be true. At least Molly wouldn’t have a body on her conscience, that was something.

“Then its ok Molly, he’s hurt yes but he will be ok. You shouldn’t feel guilty when you didn’t know what would happen.” I wasn’t much of a hugger, but it was what she needed right now. Holding her I noted she was still shaking.

“Mab said it will happen anytime I try… I’m forever the maiden, that _to be otherwise would be to destroy the mantle of power you wear,_ but I want to destroy it” her voice grew louder then, and more hysterical. “I never wanted it Thomas! Help me please, get it out of me, take it away!”

She started sobbing again and buried her face into my shirt. I thought over her words. If Mab had truly said that, then… maybe. Then I heard the whisper,

“She made me take the children Thomas. They were a tribute, I didn’t want to but she made me take them away to die at the outer gates.”

Empty Night, Mab had her child snatching already? Molly was the eldest of seven kids, no way would she be ok with that, ever, but to send her on that mission so quickly, the evil bitch. She knew Molly would have no choice once commanded by the Queen. It was obvious that Mab was trying to break Molly, crush her spirit, turn her cold. No way in hell was I letting that happen.

 Once Justine had taken Molly to bathe and sleep I thought about calling Harry for a moment then realised what a dumb idea that was.

Harry was even more bound to Mab than Molly. The Lady may be subservient to the Queen, but the Winter Knight was their vassal, their servant. He might never _purposefully_ hurt Molly, but for all I knew he may be compelled to tell Mab to tell her of any threats. He could be forced by her to stop me from getting Molly out of this. Until I could confirm otherwise, I couldn’t speak to Harry.

Was there even a way to get her out? I thought of my sister Inari, and how despite my father’s rules, I had fought to save her from the fate he wanted. I didn’t know if there was, but there had to be a reason the mantle is so fiercely protective, there must be something that is a risk to it. What exactly did Mab say, destroy the mantle of power, which could be taken a few ways, but it seemed to imply it could be separated from Molly without hurting her. All those creatures I had consigned to oblivion as a Venator and I had no idea where to start on this problem. It didn’t mean I was going to give up.

I guess I'm like my brother in that way.


	2. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly feels caged and just a a little heartsick

Thomas said he had to look into some stuff and he’d be in touch. Honestly I didn’t hold out much hope. Don’t get me wrong, I trusted Thomas and his word, but he wasn’t Harry. Faerie business was tricky, and Thomas didn’t have the kind of experience my boss did. I’d just needed to speak to someone who knew what it was like to hurt someone good, someone kind, just by exisiting. That he was so much like Harry helped too.

I missed Harry, worse than when I thought I’d killed him. Mab seemed determined to keep us apart, and knowing he was there but I couldn’t see him hurt in a way I didn’t like. Maybe it was because back when he was dead, I channelled all the pain and loss into looking after Maggie for him. I missed her too. She had a touch of her Dad’s sense of snark that I loved. God I missed home, the loving madness of a house filled with kids. I missed all the Jawas, but I think I missed Maggie the most.

I missed Mom lecturing Daniel over his girlfriends, who she never liked, and Dad just staying out of it always confident the Lord would make everything work out in the end. I missed the stupid outfits Hobbit would put Mouse in for mass on Sunday, insisting that he wear his Sunday best too. I missed being me. I couldn’t go home, couldn’t let Dad know I’d failed. I knew Mom would get it, that I’d had no choice, she understood more about magic than she let on to Dad.

These days I didn’t see anyone who wasn’t Mab’s pet.  It’s why I let myself do stupid things like Carlos, because I couldn’t have Harry and well, Carlos was close enough. So it was nice that Thomas would call. Never with any news, but at least I knew he was still thinking about the problem, about me. Months went by but he never failed to let me know he was still thinking about the problem, about me.

I wished Harry did, which was a stupid thought. He did think if me, I knew that, just not how I thought about him. I might be an adult now, but I was still _the kid_ to him. I wished he would think of me like he did Karrin, that was the truth. It might have been years since the incident with the ice water but I still wanted him. Hell, I couldn’t think of a time I _hadn’t_ wanted Harry. I could still member how my stomach flipped seeing the look on his face when he’d realised I knew what fun time handcuffs were. I knew he had thought about that conversation later; I did the math when I found out when Maggie’s birthday was. Sometimes I fantasized that he’d thought of me, just a little bit. Another stupid thought, he’d loved Susan. That’s why he’d been protected against the White court. Still, logic never got in the way of teen fantasy, and I liked to think that. I liked that at least in some tiny way, he associated me with sex.

It was fantasy, Harry ever thinking of me that way, a total daydream. I knew that before I saw Harry that day after the heist, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. More than Luccio had hurt, because I’d still been a teenager then, where as now I was “one hell of a woman”, although still not enough for him.

Heading toward Karrin’s hospital room I think I knew before he did that he was going to kiss her. Well, never let it be said my boss isn’t oblivious when it comes to women. Making excuses I left him there, and pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, switching it back on when I figured Harry was out of range. Almost immediately I got a text.

It was Thomas, and it was a single word.

_Eureka_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters of this mostly mapped out so will be posting them as soon as I'm happy so I don't overcook them. So do check back or subscribe if you're enjoying this fic.


	3. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas thought he was done playing the idiot.. although "playing" might not be right in this instance

I’m rather ashamed it took me so long to figure it out. I used to play ignorant to my father, my sisters, hell the whole world. I'm pretty damn good at it. I never thought for a moment I was actually as stupid as I’d pretended to be.

Inari was the answer in the end. Since she had left for California she often called to check in, especially when she noticed something that smelt of Dresden on the Chicago news. She had managed to escape the family curse and was vanilla mortal these days, but she was still my little sister. Annoying, health-conscious California bohemian little sister but hey, she was family, and she cared.

It started out like any other call, we chatted over the usual stuff, how everyone was. She was still refusing to believe the same nameless pup she had looked after was the woolly mammoth in the photos I’d sent her of Maggie. This time, however, the conversation was a bit strained, like she was trying to work up to telling me something. So, like any good big brother, I put her out of her misery.

“Inari what is it? I know you want to tell me something so just spit it out,” There was silence on the other end of the phone, then a soft huff.

“Tommy I never could pull one over on you” Inari had gone really quiet. “Urm… me and Bobby broke up.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. Bobby was a good guy, I mean he loved my sister, he’s saved her from the hunger. Still, she could really do better. It was sad, but at least it wasn’t apocalyptically bad.

My family had a habit of making phone calls like that.

“Oh sweetie I’m sorry, you ok?” I tried to make my voice sound conciliatory rather than relieved. Inari was still overly quiet on the other end.

“Yeah it happened a while ago, I just didn’t say anything because urm… well… Tommy will the hunger thing come back now?” my sister didn’t even try to hide the true emotion in her words. She was scared. Inari had managed to kill her hunger, the white court side of her. More precisely she and Bobby had by being in love the first time that they first had sex. Now they’d split she was worried it would come back. It was sweet in a way, and proof that I should have made sure Lara did a proper job of explaining it all to her.

“No it doesn’t work like that, it’s totally gone. So go, be a normal California sex kitten,” there was humour in my voice, but my mind drifted to Molly at that moment, and again cursed Harry and his overdeveloped moral compass. If he had only taken her up on her offer once, just once, she could be like Inari right now. Too bloody noble for _anyone’s_ good my brother.

“Oh thank god.” Inari was giggling, “There’s this guy in yoga that, well, I kinda wanna rip his clothes off so I was worried that it was the hunger.” That made me laugh out loud.

“No that’s just normal lust little sis,” more seriously I added, “The demon, the hunger, it’s a one good loving fuck and you’ve killed it deal.”

_One good loving fuck and you’ve killed it_

It couldn’t be that simple, could it? My brain was firing up, somewhere part of me was jumping out of a bathtub screaming eureka. Pulling myself back to the moment, I spoke quickly into the phone.

“Hey, Sis I got to go, but you come to visit soon yeah? Bring yoga guy if you want.” A few quick goodbyes and we hung up, and I headed into the kitchen to find Justine. She was concentrating on chopping up vegetables and didn’t look up as I went in.

“How is Inari?” she asked. My heart was pounding and I was thankful she hadn’t looked up. All the tension of the months looking for a solution had turned into euphoria at the thought of having solved the puzzle. The calmness of her voice was helping stop me from losing control.

“She’s ok.” I took a deep breath, “She says Hi. I asked her to come out and visit soon. She’s doing good but, well, I don’t think Lara did real thorough job explaining the white court thing.”

That made Justine look up at me. Her dark eyes were confused, but when she saw my obvious state of excitement, it was replaced with concern.  She put down the knife she had been using and waited for me to continue.

“I’m ok love, really” I reassured her, “and so is Inari. She just told me that she and Bobby split. She was lusting after some guy at Yoga and worried it’s the hunger returning. Lara hadn’t explained it couldn’t. That all it took was one time with love to kill it.”

“Molly” Justine nodded gently, understanding what had me so emotional. We had both been trying to find a way to help Molly for months. I knew how important she was to Harry, and Justine saw her as family. She was right in that.

“I think if we find a way to hold back the mantle so she can get laid, she could free.” Pulling out my cell phone I dialed her number. Straight to answerphone. I hung up and punched out a text. Just one word, but one she would understand. I turned back to Justine, who was now stirring the marinara sauce on the stove, looking at it like maybe the future would appear in the red liquid.

“Do you really think that will work?” She asked, honey lurking underneath the serious tone in her voice. “I mean we are working on what little Molly can remember and what Mab told her about how it defends itself.”

“We can only hope,” I kept my own tone neutral as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Careful not to touch her bare skin, I whispered in her ear. “Why love, do you have an idea? Is this your way of saying you’d like to partake of a faerie queen my dearest.” She laughed warmly.

“I’m willing after all family helps family,” she looked at me and licked her lips “That and the reward I get afterward.” My hunger rose up in me, I could feel her need, and the hunger begging me to take our doe, to hear her screaming underneath us again. I let her go, fighting it back, as I heard a voice singing, imploring me to let it go.  As I reached to answer the phone, Justine reached into the fridge and grabbed another eggplant.

“I’ll make dinner for three shall I?”


	4. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wasn't expecting the solution to be a classic from her sex tips for wizards

 

“So” I couldn’t quite believe what Thomas was suggesting, and he had tried to eat me more than once. “Let me get this straight; the eureka, the big plan is to tie me up? I hate to break it to you but I shattered Carlos’ leg and I tore a mattress in _HALF_ in Alaska. I think the mantle can handle some fifty shades style bondage fun time.”

I had pretty much run over to Thomas’ apartment when I got the text, which was only about ninety percent down to the fact that I needed very desperately NOT to think about Harry and Karrin. What I hadn’t expected was to be treated to a rerun of teen Molly’s sex tips for wizards. 

Thomas laughed, handing me a drink. When I had called him back Justine had insisted I join them both for dinner. She bustled around the kitchen, while Thomas motioned for me to join him at the dining table. Why was it every time I ended up at Thomas’ lately I really needed a drink? Taking a very unladylike gulp I sat down.

“Molly,” Thomas may have been speaking to me, but he was watching Justine. “Are you ok, I mean I can tell you aren’t but do you want to talk?” I shook my head and after a short pause he carried on, accepting the answer. I was glad. Adding that I was pining _again_ over Harry was exactly what this conversation didn’t need.

“You’re right, of course, fun time cuffs won’t cut it. This isn’t something we’re going to fix right now. The basic idea of the plan is the same though. There are bonds like the ones Madrigal used on Harry. It may be that we can try traditional iron chains to subdue the fae influence. There are any manner of options. I’m not saying the actual execution of the plan will be simple, but the crux of it is. Are you SURE of Mab’s exact wording?”

He had a point. There was always some way to hold off magical power. Maybe the plan had merit if we got the details right. Mab’s words were key to this, the Sidhe cannot speak outright lies, so dissecting exactly what she had said was critical. I didn’t want to remember what happened in Alaska, but I needed to know exactly what Mab had said.

“Yeah, I mean I think ” I took a deep breath, remembering the scene, the smell of blood in the air, “No.. I’m sure. She definitely said I was the Maiden and for me to be otherwise would destroy the mantle I wear” At that moment Justine headed over with the food. Justine’s eggplant parmesan smelt like heaven compared to months of fae food, and it was a welcome interruption.

“Thanks Justine” I smiled at her as she handed me a plate. Turning back to Thomas as she sat down, joining us I asked what I knew he was waiting for. He didn’t want to tell me, I could sense that. I’d have to ask. We ate, sharing a few of the more interesting details from Harry’s bank job. The subject of my deflowering was being avoided with small talk. Eventually, someone needed to get us back on topic. In the end, I cracked first.

“What’s our next move then Thomas?” I looked him in the eyes. We had already soulgazed, that wasn’t what I was after, I was looking for why he was being cagey with me, and I found it. His eyes, usually blue-grey but right now they were glistening silver. I scowled at him; he really was as infuriating as Harry sometimes. Suggesting I fuck my way free of the mantle was fine but actually doing something about it and he goes all shy. 

“Is this where you want me to get all pouty, bat my eyelashes and say _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope?_ ” Star Wars quotes were Harry’s wheelhouse, but I thought it fit. I spoke in a faux seductive tone and tried to keep a straight face. It lasted all of five seconds before we were all laughing.

“Yeah ok, I get your point Molls,” Thomas said when he finally stopped laughing. “Sorry. Yeah, next move is I need to, well, map your energy so I can figure out if I can use my hunger to suppress the mantle.” Justine lay a gloved hand on his arm.

“What he’s suggesting honey is that you and I go to bed together and he watches,” Justine smirked at Thomas as she spoke, teasing him. “He’s just being shy about it because it’s you, and because of Harry. Doesn’t want to admit how much he likes the idea of watching us. I like the idea too.”

“Figures” I spoke between mouthfuls of food as we finished eating. It was good, maybe better than my Mom’s. “it had to be something like that. He is related to Harry after all” That earned me a glare, along with more laughter from Justine. It struck me then how even the way she laughed was pure seduction. I let my eyes wander over her body as she took our dirty dishes to the kitchen.

I was “technically” a virgin, but you don’t end up with multiple _interesting_ piercings when you’re seventeen without a bit of experimenting. I had never done anything with another girl, another woman, though. I wondered what it would be like.

“Earth to Molly” Thomas’ voice woke me from my daydream. Now it was his time to tease. “Enjoying looking at my girlfriend's ass are we?”

“Yup”, I confirmed, smiling at him. “So, how does this go down, you get the chains I get the lube?” Thomas snorted, shaking his head.

“No, based on what Mab said, you and Justine will be safe without chains. Unless you want them but you need to discuss that with her” Thomas winked at me, and topped up my wine. Had I finished the glass? Ok, that explained the fuzziness I was feeling.

“I’m willing to bet that Carlos tried to calm you down or something when the mantle took over, so the attack on him was more prolonged than it needed to be. Regardless I’m pretty sure that the real reason Maeve was pissed with the Alphas tore apart Jenny Greenteeth was that they’d broken her sex toy. I talked with Justine earlier and she agrees, we do this vanilla, so I can let the demon get a baseline, see how connected to your libido the mantle is.”

“Oh...” I mumbled, stunned that Thomas really had thought this all through, and it wasn’t some half baked idea of his. “that makes sense. The Jenny thing I mean. Mab said when it would happen if I attempted to be with a man.”

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Justine asked, re-joining us and sipping her refilled glass. The Ruby liquid stained her lips as she drank, almost begging me to see if any taste remained there.

Ok, I have to set a few things straight here. When I became Harry’s apprentice, he banned me from any kind of sex, even masturbation, until I had control of my magic. I get why, and it sucked, but I got used to it. Let's just gloss over the Catholic guilt and the whole saving myself for Harry thing that I just don’t want to go into right now.  Point is, it’s been a while, we’re talking years here since I have had any kind of release. Except for that one time in the morgue, but that was different. Actually, come to think of it, it really wasn’t. I had been me tapping into memories of a white court feeding so the memory is probably why my crazy Winter Lady libido is going a little pervy thinking about Justine and Thomas. That orgasm had been something else, it had taken Butters months to be able to look me in the eye afterward.

I’m not normally little miss nympho is what I’m trying to say.

“Not really, I mean, some heavy petting a few times but nothing more than that,” I tried a laugh to cover my awkwardness. “you know, living up to the Catholic schoolgirl stereotype.” Justine laughed with me and gave me a hug. The whole thing was a bit more big sister than the future lover, but it was nice, she smelt like strawberries and vanilla.

“Probably works to our advantage. You won’t know what to expect so the mantle will be on guard,” Thomas mused, then seeing my panicked face he added, “But only if you are ok with it. I’m not… I really do think I need to watch your energy. I won’t let you hurt either of us. This about you Molly, so nothing will happen unless you want it to. Are you ok with this?”

Wow, lay it on me Raith, do you ask all the women you take to bed this? Then I realised he probably did in a way. An incubus with ethics sounds about right for his family tree.

“Sure… I mean Yes I’m ok. I want this thing gone” I stood up and added with a smirk “is it ok if I shower first? I’m covered in the stink of hospital.”


	5. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes its nice to take in a show before dinner

While Molly was in the shower, I moved one of the more comfortable chairs from the living room to the corner of Justine’s room, a vantage point from which I could watch. The knowledge that later I would be able to touch the woman I love; I would be able to taste her, _take_ her was distracting. Not that it usually not a problem but tonight I needed to focus. This was about helping Molly, anything else was a nice bonus. A _very_ nice bonus.

Justine had reclined on the bed and was watching me. She had undressed and was now wearing nothing but a silk robe. The curves of her breasts were very distracting as they rippled in time with her breathing.

“My love?” she asked gently “what’s troubling you?” her long white hair was unbound and lay around her like a halo. She was my strength in all things; I could control the hunger if she was with me. She also knew me so well that I could hide nothing from her.

“You know how I am,” I smiled a pale smile, “I’m just worried Harry won’t forgive me for this.”

“Why it’s not like he’s interested in me” Molly had emerged from the bathroom and was wearing a white kimono that hung to every curve. “I’d be more worried about my Mom” she quipped, smirking at me. I couldn’t help myself, I laughed.

“Why hello my lady, would you like to join me?” Justine beckoned to her as I slouched into the chair. I couldn’t have moved my eyes even if I wanted to. I had never realised until that moment when their lips met and they blended into one, how similar they looked. The two girls with white hair, ample curves, and slender frames merged into one.

_Damn, talk about brothers sharing a type._

Justine had slipped off Molly’s kimono and was now eagerly kissing her way down the serpent tattoo that leads from neck to navel. Low whimpers escaped from Molly as I let the demon’s senses take over, and looked at the beautiful women fucking each other in front of me. The aura of Justine’s lust was as known to me as my own, its familiar colours distinguishable from the peachy glow coming from Molly. As Justine moved lower down the snake small snowflakes appeared marking the trail made by the lips I fully intended to feel on my cock later.

There it was, the mantle. The lower she was kissed the larger the snowflakes became, and the longer it was before they disappeared. Or was melted a better word? Molly knew they were there too. grasping long white hair in her hands, she found Justine’s lips again, savoring the sweet warmth of them. I wondered if Molly could taste strawberries too. My hunger was screaming at me, but I pushed it back, concentrating on the shifting patterns of their auras.

Breasts crushed together, they lost themselves in the kiss. I was getting uncomfortably hard watching them, and it didn’t get easier when I saw the snowflakes start forming again. I had missed the hands slipping between legs, but I still saw them bloom as louder moans began to sing in my ears. Suddenly the peach was gone, covered by a layer of frost as Molly cried out.

“You feel like warm velvet… I wonder what you taste like?” I recognised the soft whisper as Justine. Her mouth was now teasing Molly’s nipples, flicking the hard buds with her tongue as she slowly moved her fingers inside the girl next to her. Molly was writhing now, lost to everything but the sensation of lips, tongue, and fingers. The way she bucked and mewed was mesmerizing, and becoming more and more erratic, more violent. I rose from the chair, suddenly very worried I had been wrong about the Mab and Jenny situation.

And then it snowed.

Not outside, but over where they lay. As Molly came, screaming, the layer of frost on her aura burst outwards and materialised, floating gently down to land on their skin. Justine was now simply caressing and lightly kissing as Molly’s orgasm faded, snow melting as it hit her warm skin.

“Molly?” I was concerned now. I mean it just fucking snowed inside my apartment, and since then Molly hadn’t made a single voluntary movement. Snowflakes settled on her skin. I swear the moment I bent down and rested my hand on Justine’s back while brushing the hair from Molly’s face went on forever, but it was only seconds before she opened her eyes.

“I’m fine” She lifted her head and kissed me full on the lips, “Just spent. Now go, be together.”

Molly rolled herself away from us, cocooning in the blankets, and I turned to look at Justine. Her hair was tousled, colour flushed in the porcelain skin of her breasts and she was very suggestively licking her fingers.

The ones that had just been inside Molly.

Taking her hand, I slowly drew those same fingers to my mouth, tasting the Winter Lady. Sucking on them gently, I guided my love out of the room and into my own bed.


	6. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is oblivious, if a nice shade of verdant

Edinburgh was covered in a thin layer of snow the day Molly and I showed up. Which was unusual, if not totally alien, for late Spring.

“You think she’s behind it?” Molly asked me as we made our way through the corridors toward the chambers. She was nervous, her eyes darted around as we walked, as if looking out for something.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” I replied, “She’s obviously up to something. BOTH of us don’t need to be here. Hey, you ok Grasshopper, you’re not worried about the doom are you?” She stopped and turned her face to me.

Years ago, when I took Molly as my apprentice, we had both been placed under a sort of suspended death sentence. The kind that was immediately and terminally enforceable should I say, die, before she was fully trained. Now here we were, walking in to council territory.

“Not at all Harry,” her voice was firm as she looked at me, “Mab sorted that out ages ago. After all, you were never dead, and I was just being a good apprentice with Lea as my guide in your stead in Chicago, as we agreed when I came to Arctis Tor for lessons, _Remember.”_

“Of course Molly, but still, its ok to be nervous coming here again for the first time” I quickly recovered. So that was how they had gotten around it, Mab just had neglected to tell me. But if that wasn’t why Molly was so skittish what was it? I soon got my answer.

“So it’s true, rumours of your death _have_ been greatly exaggerated!” Carlos called out as he caught up to us. He wasn’t as quick on his feet anymore and was using a cane to steady himself, but once he reached me he clapped my arm warmly. “It’s good to see you again Harry, not least because you being back is reducing my workload considerably.”

“Good to see you too Carlos” I laughed along with him, “How’s the back?”

“It’s getting better, it took another bad knock, but I’ll be back on fighting form soon enough” he looked at Molly and smiled softly, “Hey Molly, nice to see you again.”

I noticed then that Molly had been looking down at her feet, “Good to see you too Carlos,” she replied as she lifted her head to look at him, biting her bottom lip nervously.

There was something in the look between them then that I couldn’t quite read. Affection and desire, but also regret, remorse. It was something they didn’t want me to know about that was for sure, and the silence was awkward as we walked onwards. I felt like a third wheel as they snuck looks at each other, silently communicating, purposefully leaving me out of it.

“Mab sent you I assume” Carlos finally broke the awkward silence, and there was a tinge of anger there, “insisting on both of you?” Molly smiled then, a small wry laugh escaping her lips

“However did you guess,” her voice was light and full of humour, but there was an apology in there. She was saying sorry for being here, but why.

I couldn’t think what Molly could have done that would make her nervous of Carlos, that would make her feel she needed to apologise. I knew he had kept the wardens away from her while I was dead, but had they been involved? Was that what I was picking up on.

I knew Molly had a crush on me, she hadn’t exactly been subtle about it in the past. Despite the delicate nature of her talent she wasn’t the subtle type, so why so cagey now, it wasn’t like I’d have a problem if she started dating Carlos.

_Because you told her not to have sex until she was fully trained you dumbass, and she obviously broke that rule and doesn’t want you to know._

The realisation hit me as we reached the chamber, and I was a little pissed off. I thought we were over Molly just ignoring me when it came to magic. Getting my head back into the game at hand, I reasoned with myself, she was an adult now, and in control of herself. I shouldn’t be so annoyed. I tried not to think too long about the true source of the gut-wrenching feeling that accompanied my epiphany. Green never was my colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if it works/fits but i liked the idea of Harry seeing Carlos and Molly interact post cold case and having no bloody clue what was going on. Let me know what you think


	7. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Thomas go for a test drive

To be totally fair to Thomas, I’d be pretty freaked out if it snowed in my apartment. The one in Chicago that is. It DOES snow at my place in Arctis Tor.

He was pretty distracted after that, which I interpreted as freaked out. I didn’t hear from him for a while, other than the odd text saying something suitably cryptic like _still trying to work out how you won the snowball fight_. In the end, I just bypassed Thomas and called Justine for an update.

“He’s been a bit pre-occupied lately, sorry Molly. But he did mumble something about waiting until the summer court had control again, so I’m sure he’ll get in touch soon” Justine sounded tired, something else was obviously up between them. Something about the courts tugged at my brain for a second before it came loose.

“So THAT’S what that stupid coded message was,” I laughed warmly.” Sorry, Justine, he did tell me, but I just didn’t actually understand what he was trying to say. Next time tell him to just call, I just won’t pick up if needed but saves these damn codes” She laughed at that, and I let her go back to whatever it was that was going on. I just went on waiting, and thinking of everything I would do once I was home. The wait was horrible. Then, out of the blue one day, finally, the Buffy theme erupted from my phone.

 _Beer Later? After 8ish_.

I arrived at Thomas’ just in time to see the Munstermobile drive off. Heading up to the apartment, I wondered why Harry had been there. Had Thomas told him? Was he running off to tell Mab? God, all this time with no contact, no news, had made me crazy, worrying over everything. When Thomas greeted me at the door he was wearing loose pajama bottoms and had a half bottle of Mac’s brown ale in his hand.

“Heyyy Molly,” it obviously wasn’t his first drink that day, he was a little loud and slurred slightly “What you doing here? You fancy celebrating the monthly Extermination with me.” He made the word sound like a Dr. Who villain. I stepped into the apartment and he closed the door behind me.

“Extermination?” I asked, taking the bottle from him and sniffing it, before taking a swig for myself. Mac’s brew had been tainted before but this seemed clean. He laughed.

“Had Harry come over and blow out any bugs Lara might have planted,” Thomas wasn’t slurring now, “The whole drunk day with my brother is cover so she doesn’t suspect why you’re here the day I killed all the bugs. Sorry I’ve been a bit silent but well, a lot of stuff and she’s really stepped it up a whole notch. Grab a beer if you want, let’s catch up.” He headed over to the sofa and curled up with his feet underneath him. I wasn’t interested in a beer, I’d been waiting months for this, I wanted to be free.

I didn’t move any closer to him when I spoke. “Thomas please, I don’t know how much longer I can stand this. Being the Lady. So let’s just skip to the end ok?” Downing the rest of his beer, he got right back up and came over to me.

“Ok,” he sighed and put the empty bottle down on the counter. “So after last time I did a lot of thinking, Even with Justine the mantle was fighting back, readying itself to attack. I checked with a source, and I think I know what we need to do. I wanted to wait until summer was in control to give us the best shot, everything we can use to weaken it is helpful.

“What I’d like to do tonight is try, see how much the hunger can calm it, if at all, and well, get an idea of the strength you have when protecting it. I _know_ I can’t get past it alone Molly, I’m expecting to get hurt ok?”

I understood then why the drunk act. If I badly hurt him he would have to turn to Lara for help, and better for her to think he did something stupid when drunk than the truth. Breathing deeply, I looked up and him and nodded that I understood. Thomas smiled, and took my hand, leading me towards his bedroom.

“Does this mean I get to take you for a test drive?” I asked him, I hope, sexily. It wasn’t, he stopped and looked at me shocked rather than seduced

“What?” I could sense the incredulous laughter that was underneath his serious tone. I quirked my head at him

“Oh come off it Thomas, you know us girls all talk, we’ve all wondered what it would feel like to take you for a quick spin.” His whole body was facing me now, eyes roaming over my curves.

“All?” he breathed. Ok, so this was now officially sexy. God, he really was good at this, I could feel the heat starting to rise in my stomach. “Who is all?”

“Well me obviously,” I was licked my lips before slowly biting my finger in a suggestive way as I played the thoughtful maiden, “ Andi, Georgia, Murph..”

Thomas roared with laughter “MURPHY?” he asked, obviously shocked by that one. I smiled and pressed my body against his.

“Oh yeah, well you know we’re all curious as to what the fuss is about.” I was hoping that the bravado would hide the fact I was full of shit. I was nervous as hell of the power the mantle had over me. I still couldn’t remember what I had done to Carlos, but I could smell the coppery sweetness that filled the room after I was done. Of course, it didn’t work, but even still Thomas’ hand was decisive underneath its gentleness as he held my neck, pulling me towards him.

When his lips touched mine, I could feel the power there, the hunger, and I could feel it submitting to me. It wanted me, wanted to feel every inch of me, every taste. My whole body tingled as Thomas moved his lips to my throat, his hands finding their way into my shirt. Caressing, he lifted me in his arms and tossed me onto the bed.

He watched me as I pulled off my t-shirt, revealing the bra underneath. The dark peaks of my nipples with their fine rings were visible through the sheer fabric of the cup. He moved, almost poured himself over me. The world went white as he kissed me, and I felt his hands slipping into my panties before I fell into blackness.

 

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the vaguely Thomas sized dent in the wall. The second was that he was laying on the other side on the bed watching me.

“Yeah Thomas, you watching like that, it’s not creepy at all” I mumbled as I pulled myself together. “You ok?”

“I’m fine, you threw me off into the wall but otherwise left me alone. Guess I’m more of a gentleman than Ramirez.” He smirked; he was trying to get me to relax “I mean I left the room so that probably helped me out but still I score this Raith 1, Ramirez 0.” I couldn’t help it, I laughed.

“So what's next then Raith, how are you going to increase your score?” I asked, at pretty much the exact moment I saw what he held in his hands.

“Cold Iron” Thomas was gentle as he attached the cuffs to my wrist. They hurt, itching the skin like poison oak. Once I was secure he kissed me, that white heat flowing over me again. This time he took his time, kissing his way down my neck to my breasts. Gently he unhooked my bra, pulling it from me with his teeth. I was lost to the sensation his lips caused. All I could concentrate on was the softness, the occasional sharp tug of his teeth on my breasts. I was dimly aware that I was crying out.

When I felt his strong hands start to pull down my pants, I started to strain against the handcuffs. The white heat was at its hottest under his fingertips as they moved up my inner thigh. The ache, the _need_ to have him inside me was starting to overwhelm me. I felt detached from my body, floating above it somehow. Then there was a crack, and the darkness came.

This time when I came back to myself I could smell it again. That acrid copper smell that mixed with the musky sweetness of lust. The headboard was cracked in two, the part that I had been cuffed to was still attached to me, battered and bloodied. Thomas lay curled around himself on the floor, his left arm at an unnatural angle to the rest of him. I tried to go to him, but I couldn’t reach, the heavy ruins of the bed that I was still chained to holding me back. That was one thing at least, he was out of my reach.

I wrapped my arms around my knees as best I could and held myself like that, crying, for the longest time. Finally, the limp form of Thomas coughed and pulled itself up from the floor.

“Oh thank god!” I cried. “I thought I’d killed you.” The quiet sobs gave way to full-on bawling as I saw the full extent of the damage I had done. The left side of his face was purple, his eye swollen shut. Deep scratches, too much like those I had inflicted on Carlos ran over his pale chest and the arm I could see now was obviously dislocated, if not also broken.

“Hey hey Molly I told you I was ready for this,” Thomas’ voice was soothing in a way I didn’t deserve when he undid the useless cuff with his working arm. He held me lightly, stroking my hair where it fell down my back until I calmed down enough to speak.

“Are you ok Molly?” He asked when I finally stopped crying. “Did I hurt you?”

“Me?!” I was almost angry at him at that moment. “Why are you worried about me? _Look at your arm!”_ I looked at him, ready to argue but his expression stopped me. He had warned me, he knew what I was likely to do. He had known he wasn’t coming out of this night unmarked, but he did it for me. I took a deep breath.

“No, I’m ok. I blacked out again.” My voice quiet I added “I’m sorry Thomas. I guess this isn’t going to work after all”

He shook his head. “Who was it that taught you to give up this easy? This isn’t the end Molly, I told you, I knew before today we were going to need help. I think it’s time we talked to Yoda.”


	8. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob feels rather betrayed

Ok, so I need to explain something, something I couldn’t tell Molly, which was the reason I had been stalling her. Why I had waited months to move on to the next step. The real reason I made her attack me before telling her the full truth, which I was about to.

After the snow, my initial cockiness faded and I figured that I needed some outside help, For something like this there was only one place to get it, I needed Bob. Luckily, for me, these days Bob lived with Waldo Butters so a few weeks later I headed over to see him. Butters had changed a lot in the years I’d known him, and he was a good guy. He also knew Molly’s folks so I was pretty sure he’d help if I dropped her name.

“Hey, I hear you have a kick-ass lightsabre these days,” Butters grinned broadly at that, and stood aside so I could come in. Like most he wouldn’t invite anyone in these days. We were ALL skittish over relinquishing threshold rights, it wasn’t personal.

“Yeah, aww man you should have seen the way they turned tail and ran,” he shrugged good-naturedly, “shame it won’t always work like that but hey. What can I do for you, Thomas?” He was suddenly all business and looked sternly from behind his glasses. When I first met Butters I’d thought him a coward, now he was staring me down. So much for building up to the big ask.

“I need to talk to Bob,” I told him, “And I need Harry not to know about it.” The small guy snorted and shook his head emphatically.

“Not going to happen Thomas, You know how powerful he is. It’s why he’s here.” His voice was firm, resolved. “If it’s something you can’t tell Harry about, you can’t ask Bob about it either.”

I was prepared for this response. Honestly, I was actually willing to tell Butters if I needed to, but I wasn’t going to just volunteer the whole thing. For a start, if Charity found out, well I had grown rather fond of breathing, and I didn’t want to stop anytime soon.

“I can’t tell Harry because I promised I wouldn’t”, I began, lining him up before I took the shot “But Molly didn’t say I couldn’t tell you, so if you need to know that’s fine. But I’m not breaking my word to her and telling Harry.” Butters thought on it for a while, I didn’t rush him, it really was a big ask. The skull had, quite literally, the knowledge inside him to make anyone a god. It’s why I needed to talk to him.

“Why doesn’t Molly want Harry to know?” Butters asked when he finally spoke. This was good, he had taken the bait, I knew then he was going to let me, eventually.

“Because of Mab,” I told him truthfully, “because Molly isn’t, neither of us is, sure that we can trust the Winter Knight to pick us over Mab. It’s also a little bit because she loves him, which is also why I’m helping her.”  Butters smiled at that and nodded acceptance.

“Ok, He’s in the study,” jerking his head to the door to the right of the TV Butters grabbed his keys from the table by the door “I was heading out anyway, so lock up when you leave.”

It was a good thing Butters decided to leave me and Bob alone, the skull was outraged.

“Aww Thomas, you could have at least let me watch!” he cried, loud enough it made my ears hurt. “I mean really if you want my help I need to see the phenomena you are describing. How can I know you are describing it all properly, I mean you won’t even go into detail.”

Empty night he was a pervert. Some of the suggestions the skull came out with at times even made me pause.  

“Nice try,” I told him, “not going to happen”                               

“Spoilsport” he retorted, the orange lights of his eyes glaring at me. Ignoring his tantrum I got to the point of my visit.

“What I need to know is there anything, say like the thorn manacles, that we can use to control it?” It was a slim hope but I knew the manacles could take away powers, even mantles, while they were being worn. Madrigal used a pair when trying to sell Harry on eBay, and recently he had used them on the bank job. If they worked it would make this easier.

“They won’t work, not to remove the mantle. I mean it _might_ work to allow you to screw her, but even then I wouldn’t trust them. Their faerie made, her power IS faerie.” I rubbed my forehead, officially out of ideas.

“Ok Bob, Hit me with whatever you have. I am open to suggestions.” I slouched into Butter’s office chair and waited for what I knew was coming.

“Well bring her over he…”

“No,” I said before he had even finished getting the words out. Still waiting, I let him continue

“Well maybe if I watc…” He tried again

“Not happening” I cut him off.

“Fine, if you won’t me observe the experiment how can I help!”

“ _Bob,”_ I growled, which seemed to chastise him enough to stop.

“Ugh, fine. You’re worse than your brother you know. At least with him, he’s not looking at her either.” He grumbled. “I was only trying to have a bit of fun. There is only one option that I can see working. She should still be enough Molly that cold iron will only weaken her, not kill her. Chain her up, use your hunger and strength. You might be able to disorientate it like you were able to with the nightmare, allowing someone with enough physical strength to overwhelm it get the job done.”

“Hang on.” I blinked, trying to take in what he’d just said, “You’re saying…”

“Yeah.” Bob’s usual jovial tone was gone, the light in the empty holes that were his eyes was dim, “The only way to pull this off is to hold her down and essentially rape her.”


	9. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has an awkward conversation

Thomas asked me to wait in the apartment while he went out. He never said where he was going, but it was easy enough to guess. He needed to feed so he could fix his arm, fix what I had done to him when I went all she-hulk.

Before he left, finally confessed why he hadn’t called. His source told him, and tonight confirmed, the truth of what needed to be done to destroy the mantle. I shouldn’t have been surprised that such an act of violence was needed. Thomas meant what he said, he wasn’t going to give up, not unless I wanted to, but we would need help. We needed Harry.

Waiting for his return I dressed and tried my best to repair the damage I had done to Thomas’ bedroom. I cleaned the blood from the floor, doing my best to make it look less like a crime scene. It didn’t really work but I needed to kill some time. Thomas still wasn’t back when I finished, so with nothing else to do I settled on the couch and dozed.

The door opening woke me, Thomas was back, and he had Harry with him. Thomas’ arm looked better, and his face was back to normal. He gave me a reassuring look as he shut the door behind them.

“Ok we’re here now, no one can listen, what do you need to talk to me about that’s so important?” Harry sounded tired and a little bit pissed off. Thomas obviously hadn’t given him any clue as to why he needed to come over.

“In a second, Beer?” Thomas grabbed two bottles of mac’s ale from the bag he was holding and held one out for Harry to take. He still hadn’t noticed me.

“If it was having a beer with me you were after we could have stayed to Mac’s, hells bells I could have just stayed earlier. What is going on Thomas.” Harry hadn’t taken the bottle, so Thomas popped it on the counter top along with the bag and opened his own bottle, tipping his head toward me on the couch, giving me my cue.

“It’s about me Boss,” I said quietly, but it was enough for him to notice me. The confused frown turned into a smile when he turned and saw me.

“Hey Grasshopper what are you doing here?” the terse tone he had with Thomas was gone, he was happy to see me. That was something at least. I felt a bit warmer when he smiled at me.

“Talking to you, I’d take the beer Boss, you’ll need it,” regaining my confidence I turned my attention to Thomas. “Anything in there for me?” Thomas pulled a third bottle from the bag and brought it over to me. Harry followed and sat next to me, before taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

“Molly, what is it. If you’re telling me to take the beer its bad, so just tell me please,” he was looking at me in that way again. I don’t think he knew he did it, but it was the same look he gave me before Carlos put the black hood on me, before Chichen Itza. He needed me to trust him, as much as he trusted me, that’s what it said, and I would do anything for him when he looked at me like that.

“We… I mean I need your help Harry” the words came slowly, but he was patient. I knew Thomas would help if I couldn’t say it, and that helped. “I need to destroy the Winter Lady and I need your help to do it.”

Those words broke the dam, and everything flooded out. Meeting Carlos in Alaska, Mab’s words, coming to Thomas. As I spoke he sipped on the beer, listening silently. I tried to gloss over parts but I could feel the anger rising in him. When I reached the snow his grip loosened on my hand. He wouldn’t look at Thomas, his imagination was obviously filling in the gaps that I was leaving. Finally, I finished explaining what had happened earlier that evening, and he let go of my hand completely, got up and walked away from the couch.

“What do you need my help with?” His voice was tight, strained, and he had his back turned towards me. While I tried to find my words, Thomas saved me.

“You know Harry, don’t make her say it” I looked at Thomas and saw at once that the coldness in his expression matched his voice. He looked back at me and it softened. He had my back.

“Why the hell not?!” Harry demanded, turning to face Thomas then me. “If you want it, ask for it.” I took a deep breath and tried to steel myself. Opening my mouth to speak, I felt a hand on my back, stopping me.

“Molly,” Thomas’ voice was soft. “You’ve explained enough. I’ve got it from here, go home, I’ll call you later.” He walked me to the door, while Harry stood still, refusing to look at anything but his feet. Before he closed the door, Thomas kissed my cheek and whispered “I’m just going to have a talk to my little brother, It’s all going to be ok. I promise.”


	10. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard knocks and home truths

Once I had shut the door behind Molly I tried to count to ten, I swear I did. I lasted until seven before I punched my brother in the face.

“How fucking dare you Harry,” I spat at him as he picked himself up off the floor. “Do you have a fucking clue what you’ve done to that girl?”

“ What I’ve done?” Harry wiped the blood from his lip as he spoke, “Hells bells Thomas, its MOLLY, how could you?”

“How could I what exactly Harry,” I hissed, “Go on... if you want to know, _ask for it._ ” I was goading him and I knew it, but right then I didn’t care. He could fight me, blast me, whatever he wanted but he was hearing a few home truths on the way.

“It’s Molly, Thomas, she’s not just some girl from Zero you bring home and fuck. She’s not your food” his jaw was clenched, he spoke through his teeth, “How could you touch her, how could you use her in your twisted sex games.”

“Easily,” I retorted angrily, “real fucking easy baby brother. See when someone I care about comes to me crying, begging for help to take away her pain and give her back her future, I’ll do it. Whatever I need to do to make it happen, I’ll do it. Same way I’d stay with her, saving her life when she nearly dies to save my niece. I’m not the asshole that uses the fact she’s devoted to him to take away EVERYTHING from her, then when she asks for help looks at her like she’s a whore.

“I didn’t seduce her Harry, I am trying to _help_ her. She’s in this mess because of _you_. I know you didn't intend to but this is all still on you. You manipulated her into helping your little suicide attempt because you couldn’t bear to be a monster, and now she's turning into one. What did you think would happen when you were gone? The Ragged Lady wasn’t the only fallout on her from that little stunt. When she came here her hands were raw and bleeding from trying to scrub away Ramirez’ blood. She is losing herself to Winter, turning cold. She won't be Molly much longer. You did that to her, not me.”

I slumped against the wall, out of words and out of rage. I ran my fingers through my hair, and there was no sound in the room except our breathing while Harry took in what I said.

“I didn’t look at her like she was a whore” Harry finally broke the silence with a whisper. I raised an eyebrow at him and he added, “I didn’t mean to look at her like she was a whore.”

“If we don’t help her there isn’t going to be a Molly, can’t you see how it’s smothering her? Mab has her stealing children Harry, _our Molly is stealing children._ ” I wasn’t angry anymore, just sad, and I needed a drink. I grabbed another beer and headed back to the sofa. Opening the bottle I sat drinking in silence. I’d said my piece and Harry hadn’t stormed out or tried to kill me. I figured he was working out a few things in his head and left him to it.

I also knew I was more aware of why he was upset more than he was, and I was trying to fix that too. He really was too fucking noble at times. Could I have convinced, blackmailed or otherwise made Lara or one of my other supernaturally strong sisters’ help? Sure, but then the divide between Harry and Molly would have been even bigger, with my cock in the middle, which was something that could never be fixed. I’d seen his face at Chichen Itza when she collapsed bleeding out, when he thought she was dying. Same as I remembered his face when he told me how he had wiped out the Red Court. It was the same, a look of horror at having killed someone you loved. I did mention my brother was an asshole right?

“You hit like a girl” Harry muttered as he sat beside me with another beer of his own. It was a white flag, but I couldn’t resist one last dig.

“She broke that arm earlier today, I should have used the other,” I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I smirked, not the least bit guilty about getting in one last dig.

“I’m assuming your source is Bob right? What does he say we need to do” I looked at Harry and suddenly realised I may have gone too far. He was pale and drawn, and I knew it would only get worse.

I told him what the skull told me.

“Thomas, I can’t,” it had gotten worse, he had actually been sick at one point. “I couldn’t do that to anyone, let alone Molly. Hells Bells that’s the exact reason I didn’t want to be the winter knight!”

“You think I don’t know that, but it has to be you Harry. The Knight has the kind of physical strength needed to hold her back. The iron and the hunger can only do so much. Trust me on that.” I looked him in the eyes, I needed to make sure he understood. “More importantly it needs to be you _because_ it’s Molly.”

“Thomas, I’ve known her since before she needed a bra,” He knew I was right, but his expression was begging me to tell him differently. Big brother deals the hard truths I guess. “I’ve been her teacher, her mentor. Her father is my closest friend. She’s Maggie’s favourite person.” He held his face in his hands.

“And?” I asked, “if those are your reasons you shouldn’t do this, you’re missing the point. This is to _save_ her. Or is there another reason you can’t bring yourself to admit, a reason that you just don’t want to be the one to actually do it?”  
  
He didn’t answer me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop fiddling with these, so expect alot of bursts of chapters


	11. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning
> 
> (also, seriously trigger warning. If you've got this far you know whats coming)

The day, the night, came that we decided to, hells bells I can’t even say it to myself.

Thomas was right, it was my fault that this had happened to her, so it was my responsibility to fix it. It needed to happen and if the feeling in my gut at the thought of Thomas _touching_ Molly was bad, I knew I couldn’t live with it if it had been him.

I had one last conversation with Bob, that had been fifty percent me confirming everything we already knew or believed, and fifty percent him begging to be allowed to watch. I told Butters he needed to take away the skull’s access to internet porn.

When I got to Thomas’ place, Molly was already there. I hadn’t seen her since the night we had argued, and when she greeted me warmly I felt even more guilty about how I had spoken to her.

“Hey, can you give me and Grasshopper a minute?” I asked Thomas. He smiled, and nodded.

“Sure thing. I’ll be in the bedroom checking everything,” he winked at Molly and she smiled. “Come in when you’re ready to, ok Molls.” He retreated, leaving us alone. There was a slight awkward silence before I spoke.

“You guys have got close” I commented. I honestly meant nothing by it, but she turned on me with a frown.

“If you’re going to start again, please don’t,” she snapped. I raised my hands in front of me, palms out. Way to go Dresden, she was pissed at me already and we weren’t even naked yet.

“I’m not I promise. I meant it’s nice. It reminds me of how he is with Inari,” her frown softened and she smiled. “I also wanted to say I’m so sorry about the other night too. I reacted badly and was harsh. You know you mean a lot to me and the idea of Thomas…” I faded off as she hugged me.

“Thank you Boss,” she said quietly. “Thank you for this as well. I know it’s a big ask but you can’t know what it means to me. To be free, to not have to do the things Mab has me do. I never wanted to hurt anyone again, especially like I hurt Nelson and Rosie, but she…” a tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. Shaking her head like she was trying to dislodge a bad thought, the shy smile returned, but I noticed she was shivering.

“It’s going to be ok Molly,” I lifted her chin gently so she would look straight at me, “Nothing bad is going to happen to you ok.”

“I know Harry, just nervous is all, not scared.” She took a deep breath, then looked up at me, her eyes sparkling and a wry smile on her lips “You ready to have fun storming the castle?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Especially if it works, we could do with a miracle” I replied and I kissed her then, lightly, barely pressing my lips against hers. Her lips quivered against mine for a moment before she kissed me back. Her lips felt good against my own, her body against me, my hands brushing against her back, her hair.

After a few moments, I broke away and kissed her forehead softly before leading her into the bedroom.

I tried not to watch as Molly got undressed and lay back on the bed against Thomas. He held her, her back against his chest, with him wrapping an arm around her middle, his legs either side of hers. The thick iron chains were bolted to the exposed brick wall, as well as to the steel beam in the ceiling. If she broke free of one, we would have warning before the other came loose.  As I locked her into them, her pale skin flared crimson. I winced watching the colour spread across her pale skin.

“It’s Ok Harry,” she whispered, “it just feels like poison oak,” I kissed her wrist where it was coloured and squeezed her hand softly.

“Ok… urmm” I looked over the room, working on a checklist in my head. After a long pause, Thomas coughed. Looking over at him, his expression spoke volumes.

_Just waiting on you, you idiot. What are you doing?_

As I got undressed, Thomas brushed aside the hair on Molly’s shoulder and began kissing her neck, whispering into her ear so softly I couldn’t make out the words. Her breathing shallowed, her gold nipple rings catching the light as she shivered with delight as the demon soothed her. She looked breathtaking, but then she always had.

The last of my clothes gone, I went to her. She whimpered softly as I lay against her, my hands teasing her soft skin. She watched me, moaning softly as I kissed the soft curves of her breasts, before I quickly found her mouth again.

That first kiss, only minutes before, had been sweet and soft. When our lips met now it was the raw heat of passion. Her lips were hot and feverish, devouring mine. I could feel how much Molly wanted this, her moans getting lost in my mouth as I deepened the kiss. Her body pressed against mine and she wrapped her legs around me. The feel of the soft hair between her legs against my hardness was uncomfortably exquisite.

_Take her, claim her, fuck her until she screams_

I pushed the winter knight back, this moment with her was mine, not his. I buried a hand in her long hair as I kissed a trail down from her jaw to her throat. I could see Thomas was matching the pressure of my lips, tasting her in time with me. She groaned loudly, and twisted her hips against mine; and I found myself brushing against the warm silk core of her. She stiffened, and stilled against me. In that moment of calm, which Thomas had warned me would be the last, I pushed inside her.

Molly, the Molly that wanted me, that moaned at my lips on her skin, was gone. The Winter Lady had taken over, and was thrashing against her bindings, moving her head to try to bite Thomas. His arm tightened around her middle, holding her tight.

Harry no, please don't, _please!_ ” she begged in Molly’s voice. I closed my eyes and kept moving, thrusting into her, feeling her tight and warm around me. It’s not real, I kept telling myself, it’s not her voice. Molly wants this, she needs this. I fought back tears.

My hands grasped her hips, pulling her against me, keeping the connection of our bodies intact despite her struggling. I could see livid purple marks blooming on her skin under my fingers as she fought against us, crying and begging me to stop. I started to taste bile in the back of my throat.

“Thomas, I...” I met his eyes, and I knew he understood what I needed from him. I couldn't finish this without help. He reached for me with one hand and pulled my face to his, crushing our lips together.

The hot white heat of the demon's kiss radiated throughout my body, making every bit of me throb and pulse. I could feel Molly tightening around me, the soft curve of her breasts crushed against my chest, along with the odd sensation of Thomas’ tongue invading my mouth, his stubble brushing against my own. All of it was burning me, filling me with pleasure, with _need_. The intoxication of the kiss surged me forwards. I thrust harder, moved faster until I felt myself at the edge of the abyss. I didn’t care if she bit me; I had to kiss her. Pushing Thomas away, I found her beautiful lips again. Our mouths collided, hard, as my control failed and I lost myself in her.

The shockwave hit moments later, its psychic wave radiating out from the woman beneath me, piercing me like a thousand shards of ice. Before the pain took me, I heard Molly scream my name.


	12. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is stuck in a personal hell, Molly loves Harry, and Thomas wants to punch his baby brother
> 
> So, business as usual

The first indication I had that it had worked was when they passed out on me. Both of them, which was rather awkward. Awkward and uncomfortably heavy.

Slithering out from underneath, with what I hope was grace and poise, I undid the chains and noticed the second sign; the crimson scald caused by the iron was gone. Free from their hold, Molly nestled herself tighter into the curl of Harry’s chest. Her bruised body was painful to look at, but seeing my brother wrapped around her like that, protective and loving all at once, made it feel better. I left them to sleep.

I’m unsure exactly how long I mooched about the apartment while they slept, but eventually Harry came out of the bedroom and joined me, pouring himself a coffee from the, now rather lukewarm, pot on the counter.

“She’s still sleeping” he volunteered, “the fallout was pretty intense I’m guessing?”

“I didn’t feel it,” I replied, “But you and Molls past out at the same time so I’m assuming it was. I mean, it worked Harry, the iron wasn’t burning her afterwards.”

He let go of a breath I didn’t realise he had been holding. “Thanks for the uh, assist. What we did…,” he took a large gulp of coffee and stared at the cup, “I can see where I held her Thomas, there are so many bruises.”   

“I know, but it was the only way, you know that. _She_ knew that. It’s what Molly wanted, it was the mantle that fought not her.” I set about making another pot of coffee, and took a good look at Harry. He was hurting, obviously, at the brutality, but there was something else in his eyes right then.

“Yeah, she did,” he murmured to himself before gulping the rest of his cup. Comfortable silence followed, and we didn’t speak until he broke the silence when I tried to refill his cup. “Not for me, I better go now, I need sort things for her with Mab.”

I nearly punched him again, but I made it to ten this time. “Harry, at least wait until she’s awake,” he opened his mouth to argue but stopped, when he heard a soft voice from the bedroom doorway.

“Wait until I’m awake for what?” Molly asked. She was wrapped in the white kimono again, but I could still see the purple markings that were scattered across her slender frame. I saw Harry’s lips part slightly when he saw her, drawing in a breath. “Oh Coffee, perfect!” She grabbed a mug and helped herself.

“I need to go talk to Mab Grasshopper,” he didn’t look at her when he spoke, “You should get to your folks’, the safe room is good against any Sidhe that might come knocking before I get things settled. We’ll talk later ok.” He reached a hand to out as if to touch her but stopped himself. Instead he grabbed his coat and left before either of us could react.

I _should_ have punched him again.

I didn’t know what to say to Molly, I didn’t understand what had happened any more than she did. I knew what Harry was thinking when he had kissed her, it wasn’t heat of the moment and it was a fair bet she knew that too. I let her finish her coffee, chit chatting over silly stuff. She was still a bit dazed, so I coaxed her into the shower after she ate something. The running water washed away the last of the sidhe influence on her, and when she emerged her hair was the same honey blonde as her Mom’s, and she was a bit more Molly again.

Still, she was quiet for most of the drive, staring out at the great wide blue of Lake Michigan. It was only when we turned off Lake Shore Drive into her neighbourhood she spoke.

“What happened Thomas?” She asked, although her voice was barely a whisper “was it bad? I can’t remember anything after Harry, after you were both kissing my neck.” I glanced over; she was looking down at her hands, tracing her fingers across each other like she was trying to remember a sensation.

“I won’t lie, it wasn’t pretty” I answered. “You can see how hard you fought, but you were also crying and begging Harry to stop. That’s why he’s being well, more Harry, I think. He probably just needs to brood for a bit.”

“Yeah, he was definitely in full brood mode” she let out a small laugh, her smile returning as we arrived at the familiar ivory and burgundy building.

“What are you going to tell them?” I asked as I turned off the engine.

“The truth I guess, or a version of it,” catching my eye she laughed at the look of horror and fear on my face. “Don’t worry I’ll leave out the bits that would make Mom _really_ angry. If they are going to be targets they’ll need to know about the Winter Lady, and that you and Harry got me out of it.”

“I know your right,” I said as we got out of the car, and headed to the front door. “Just warn me if your Mom is coming for me so I can leave the state, maybe the country.”

“Of course I will,” she opened the door and I could hear Charity chatting someone in the kitchen. “Thank You Thomas, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.

“Do you want to come in?” She asked, as she crossed the threshold and collapsed into my arms.


	13. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is has a post-coital crisis

When the choice is between talking to the girl you just had sex with or your ruthless boss who is perfectly willing to both torture and kill you, the easy choice shouldn’t be talking to the boss.

As I left Thomas’ apartment and headed home to shower before heading to the way that would take me right to Arctis Tor, I remembered the way Molly looked when I woke. She really was beautiful, especially curled against me the way she was. Her hair fell over her shoulders, damp wisps curling in the space between her shoulder blades. I forgot the brutality I had just shown her and remembered her lips on mine, the taste of her neck and I wanted it all again. Letting my hand roam the perfect creamy skin on her back. I thought about kissing her then, going full fairytale and waking her with a kiss. I wanted to feel her lips on mine again, her soft skin against me. I wanted her, all of her. 

Then she shifted, rolling onto her back, and I could see the full horror of what I had done.

Her ribcage was one large bruise where Thomas’ arm had been. Smaller marks covered her legs, arms and shoulders where she had collided, bashed herself as she tried to escape the chains. The worst was what I had done. Her hips were deep purple, framed with smaller red scrapes and abrasions where my fingers had been. I remembered holding her there, gripping her while I took her.

Lurching from the bed I retched, dragged on my clothes and ran from her before she could wake. I was shaking when I noticed Thomas and the coffee. I needed the caffeine to steady me, and I downed it in a heartbeat, thankful it was cold. I had to get out of there, but Thomas looked like he wanted to murder me when I tried to leave before she woke, I would have let him if it meant I hadn’t had to see her there, smiling at me while she was black and blue by my hand.

I needed to clean up, steady myself before facing Mab. Sadly it wasn’t an option, Mab was waiting for me when I arrived home. She was laying on the sofa, a crooked smile on her face, but rose to her feet when she saw me.

“My knight, I assume you were about to come to inform me of the fate of the Winter Lady? I must say I was not expecting you to be so… clothed just yet. Did Miss Carpenter not satisfy you?”

“I’m concerned for her welfare Mab, I wish to bargain.” She laughed and raised a hand to stroke my face.

“Oh my dear knight, you have nothing I wish to bargain for, nor any need to bargain,” her cat-slitted eyes were intent on mine. ”It was never my intention for Miss Carpenter to remain the winter maiden. If she has happily discarded the mantle by laying with my knight I will allow her to remain unbound, and shall hold the power with me until someone more suited is… developed.”

“You will seek no retribution from her or any others for this?” faeries always found a loophole, I couldn’t just take her word for it. While they couldn’t lie, they _love_ playing word games.

“Miss Carpenter is free from all claims by this court. She has infinite potential, as I’m sure your godmother has told you and her, and we will be watching. However what is past is past, any debt is settled. I will not seek retribution from those who aided her.”

It was too easy, there had to be a catch. I couldn’t quite see it yet, but it had to be there. I knew Lea had been after Molly since the very moment she met Michael, what was I missing?

“I say again. Miss Carpenter is free from all debts or claims by this court. None that aided her will suffer at my hand or my behest. Thrice I have said this, are you satisfied? Now go, I’m sure she is missing you in her bed. I would be”

Before I could utter another word she was gone.

I showered, threw yesterday’s clothes in the laundry, although I was tempted to burn them. I sat in Maggie’s room for a while before I stopped putting it off, and called the Carpenter house.

“Hi Michael,” I braced for whatever he was going to say to me, “It’s Harry, has Molly got to you yet?”

“Harry, yes they got here about ten minutes ago. She’s just woken back up, I’ll hand you over shall I?” his voice was warm with an affection I didn’t deserve.

“No Michael, let her rest,” I stammered, “what happened? You said she woke back up?” I could hear Charity in the background telling Thomas to sit down. Michael sighed.

“She fainted. Thomas seems to think the threshold took her out when she walked over it, just residual tiredness from… well,” he faltered over the words before continuing. “She’s been outside and back in since with no problem. Are you sure you don’t want to talk to her?”

“No it's fine, I’m just called to tell her it's squared with the boss, if you could pass it on,” I paused for a second then added, “is there a chance you can drop Maggie back later? I’d like to look into why she might have fainted, just in case.” I wasn’t sure I could face Molly again today, let alone in her parents’ house.

“Sure Harry no problem, I’ll tell her.” Before I hung up, I heard his voice loud and clear, “God Bless.”


	14. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats was unexpected.

I know it’s probably a part of a lot of girls fantasies to swoon and blackout in Thomas Raith’s arms but honestly, I was getting tired of it. I also doubt any of those fantasies culminated in Mom and Dad looking on worriedly as they woke up on the sofa they used to nap on as a toddler.

“Are you ok Molly,” Mom was about three inches from my face as I opened my eyes, which was not what I was expecting.

“Yeah Mom, I’m ok. What happened?” I sat up and looked around. Thomas was sat in the corner of the room with an ice pack in his hands, Dad was looking on concerned.

“You fainted when you crossed the threshold Molls,” Thomas looked worried as he spoke. “I think we should maybe try crossing it again, make sure it was a one-off.”

“What? You can’t be serious!” Mom was in full mama bear mode as I got up off the sofa and moved towards the door.

“Mom, he’s right, it’s the quickest way to check,” I said as I walked back outside, only to turn back a moment later and come back in. “See, I’m fine, it was a blip. I’m just tired” Mom seemed to accept that, and went to sit next to Dad. I looked over at Thomas, who shook his head.

“I just told them I was dropping you off Molls, the rest is yours to tell not mine,” he said.

So I told them. Not all of it, the cliff notes version; Helping Harry on a case, too close to the Winter Lady when she died, took the mantle, Harry helped me get rid of it. I had just about finished telling them when the phone rang.

While Dad went into the other room to pick up the call, Mom turned her attention to Thomas.

“Anything to add?” she asked him. As she pointedly looked at his hands I realised he was still holding the ice pack.

“I should go,” he mumbled. Damn my Mom really did scare everyone.

“Sit down Thomas, I just want to know one thing,” Mom’s voice was stern, but not angry. “Did anything happen that my daughter did not want.”

“No Charity,” Thomas met my Mom’s eyes as he spoke. “ _That_ would never happen.” She nodded.

“Good,” She took the icepack from Thomas, “then that’s all I need to know. That goes for your Dad too Molly.” As she left the room I looked at Thomas, and down at his hands.

His burnt and blistered skin.

Oh.

Wow.


	15. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas does what he does best - ruin a perfectly good run.

I don’t know how I managed it, but for weeks I had been able to give Molly space. Saturday nights when I dropped off Maggie for a sleepover and morning mass, she and Mouse went in without me, and pick-up on Sunday afternoon went the same way. Once I saw Molly at the window looking out as Maggie ran to the car, but she kept herself safe from me inside the walls. I wasn’t going to argue, she should stay away, she should hate me. I certainly did.  

Thomas called after the first couple of days to ask if I had spoken to Molly yet, but after that, he didn’t ask again. I should have known he was quietly stewing, that he wasn’t going to let it lie.

It was early morning, maybe three weeks later. There were clear skies, it was perfect for a run, so Thomas collected me and off we went. Of course that should have been my other tip-off that Thomas was up to something. He loved to ruin a perfectly good run.

“How’s Molly doing?” He asked me, as we raced along the empty beach. I stopped, slowing to a walk.

“Maggie says she’s good,” I smiled remembering how wide-eyed Maggie had been when she got home Sunday. “She did the one woman rave for all the jawas Saturday night, Maggie loved it.”

“I’m glad Maggie is good, but I asked how Molly is,” He wasn’t giving up. “Except you can’t tell me because you still haven’t talked to her.”

“Oh right and you have?” I retorted angrily. “I can just see you sat down for dinner with the whole Carpenter family, polite as anything while you chat with the girl you...” I looked over at him and paused. I could see his jaw clenched tight and he as looking more and more like he was carved from marble

“That I what Harry, go on, say it,” He dared me. “You know you want to finish that sentence.”

“That you held down while I raped” I spat the words at him. I hated him then, for making me say it, making me form the words. Almost as much as I hated myself for doing it.

“And there it is!” he cried to the great wide open, “No Harry for your information I don’t go have dinner with the girl I helped you rape. I go and have a coffee, and that amazing victoria sponge that Charity makes, with my friend. Who incidentally, I spend most the time consoling because she’s heartbroken over my dumb ass brother, who seems to think he’s a rapist and she hates him.”

“How can she not Thomas,” I asked, “how can she not see me and think of me doing that to her?”

“BECAUSE SHE DOESN’T REMEMBER IT YOU ASSHOLE!” he screamed at me. After a pause he continued. “Don’t you remember what I told you. When the mantle kicked in _Molly wasn’t there anymore_. She didn’t remember beating Carlos, or breaking my arm. The last thing Molly remembers is you kissing her.”

“I... It doesn’t matter Thomas,” I told him, knowing it was a lie. “I remember, I remember what I did.”

“Oh Empty Night!” He cried, grabbing me by my collar. Then, for the second time in my life, my brother kissed me. The first time I was expecting it, needing it, but this time was different. It felt wrong. It was cold, full of anger, lust and just a little bit of ick factor. I mean this was my brother, my family, in no way was it ever going to feel right.

Hells Bells, he was a self-righteous, know it all prick.

When he pushed me away, I saw the blisters forming on his mouth.

“Only one thing does this brother,” Thomas gestured towards his mouth. “It’s not something that is cruel, or wrong, or feels like that kiss just did. You know what it is, stop lying to yourself.”

~~~

Later that afternoon, when I got back to my apartment with the groceries, Thomas’ words were still ringing in my ears. The apartment was actually Molly’s, but my last place had burnt to the ground and the protections on this place were heavy duty, which I needed with Maggie living with me, and while she had been Winter Lady she was never there. I headed in, and placed the bags on the counter. I was about to start unpacking when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

“Sorry, I came for my mail, I didn’t think you’d be here” she held up the stack of envelopes in her hand as evidence of her reason. Her hair was honey blonde again, and she wore battered sneakers, cargo pants and an old star wars t-shirt. She couldn’t have looked more beautiful.

“Maggie is with Georgia for her therapy playdate,” I offered by way of explanation, “Just dropping these off before I go get her.” God, I was rambling, pull it together Dresden!

“Molly,” I tried to start, tried to talk but nothing came out. The smile on her face faded along with my ability to speak until she broke the silence.

“Save it Harry,” she turned back towards the door. “Get Maggie to bring any mail on Saturdays for me if you would.”

“Molly wait,” I reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her towards me. I saw now why she had turned away; her eyes were glistening, deep blue and full of tears waiting to fall. “I’m so sorry I wish could go back”

“Go back and what Harry?” She cut me off. “Not run away? Not act like I don’t exist for weeks. Or just not kiss me like you meant it?”

“I wish I could go back and do this” my voice low, I lifted her chin and kissed her.


	16. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because well. why not.

My Dad was smiling when he came to pick up me and Mouse from Miss Georgia’s house, which was nice because he hadn’t been smiling in a long time.

I went to see Miss Georgia every Wednesday. My Dad usually said it was to see baby Kirby, or so he could go to work. Really it was so Miss Georgia could talk to me about my nightmares. She knew all about monsters like my dad did, so she was better than the other grown-ups who wanted me to talk about my nightmares. Sometimes I thought my Dad should talk to Miss Georgia too, she is very nice to talk to.

“Hey Punkin,” he had to bend down to give me a hug, but that was nice because it meant he really wanted to. “Was today ok?” I nodded, and he let me go so he could scratch Mouse’s ears.

“Good, let’s go home, Molly is going to have dinner with us,” my dad told me, which made me happy. “If that’s ok with you?” We were walking to the car, just like normal, but my dad seemed nervous, which didn’t make sense with the smiling, but then my dad is weird.

“Can we play exploding kittens after dinner?” I asked him. I really liked Miss Molly, and she was really good at games. She used to play wizard with me and Hobbit and Hank before my dad came back and I started to live with him. My dad is great, but he doesn’t know a lot of games.

“Sure thing Maggie,” He ruffled my hair and strapped me into the car. Mouse jumped into the back seat, but he pushed his head through the gap between the seats so I could pet him on the way home. Mouse liked Miss Molly too.

When we got home, Miss Molly said she would cook, but my dad insisted on getting pizza. He teased Miss Molly about her cooking, which I didn’t think was very nice but she laughed. She was smiling as much as my dad and they kept looking at each other when they thought I wasn’t looking. We played games after dinner, and every time we got an exploding kitten Miss Molly made a big pop of light which was really awesome. Especially because she told me she was going to do it but didn’t tell my dad. He had the first exploding kitten card and he fell off his chair when Miss Molly did her trick. He told her he would get her back later, but he was smiling and looking at her like he really liked her so I think he was joking.

The best bit was when Miss Molly tucked me in. She used to do it all the time when I was very little, before my dad came back. She used to tell me the best stories, about all of my dad’s adventures with Mr Carpenter and Uncle Thomas.  

“Miss Molly,” I asked once she had checked under the bed for monsters. “Can you tell me one of your stories?”

“Sure thing youngling,” She said sitting down next to me and mouse on the big bed. I liked that she called me youngling. Her brothers and sisters were all jawas, but I got my own star wars name. “Do you want the one about Uncle Thomas and my Dad helping your Dad to save your mom?”

That used to be my favourite story, and it made me really happy that Miss Molly remembered. But I wanted a different one this time.

“Can you tell me one about you and my dad?” I asked, which made her smile. That was nice, I liked when she smiled at me. It was almost as good as when my dad did.

“Ok, how about the story of how your dad saved me” she asked. I nodded, I really wanted to hear that one “Ok, well you know some of it, but I don’t think I ever told you the whole story before so here goes.

“When I was the same age as Amanda is now I was very stubborn, but not good stubborn like your dad, but silly stubborn. I got my magic and I was so determined to show your dad how cool I could be that I didn’t ask him for help. Which is silly, but I was really silly. I thought I could learn on my own and then wow him with how amazing I was at magic, just like him. I didn’t know the rules though, or what I was doing, and when my friend Rosie was having a baby I tried to help her, but ended up hurting her really bad. I didn’t mean to, but that’s the kind of thing that happens when you think you know everything.”

“At the same time, your Dad was helping me find out why all these nasty movie villains kept hurting my friends. I didn’t know then but it was kinda my fault, well, me and the faeries. I told you I was really silly right. Your dad didn’t know I could do magic, but he worked it out pretty quickly when the faeries kidnapped me.  But your dad fought his way all the way to the middle of the winter faerie queen’s castle to rescue me. He had to take on ALL the snow faeries, can you imagine.”

“When he got me home had to tell the white council, the wizard police, that I was a warlock. I remember I told you about warlocks before. Usually, they don’t let warlocks be wizards, because they turn into monsters really quickly, but your dad made them let me be his apprentice. He knew I wasn’t a monster, and he wouldn’t let me become one either.”

“Wow, so he rescued me like he rescued my mom, and like how Mr Carpenter rescued Mrs Carpenter from the dragon?” My dad was a real hero, but I didn’t know that he had rescued Miss Molly from a faery castle.  Maybe that’s why he was looking at her like he really liked her.

“Yup,” Miss Molly kissed the top of my head. “He’s saved me lots of times since, but that was the first. Goodnight Maggie.”

She turned off the light, but left the door open just a bit, just like I like it.

I tried to sleep, honestly I did, but it was much more interesting to listen to my Dad and Miss Molly talking. I couldn’t tell what they were saying, and there were lots of long pauses, but I could hear them laughing sometimes which was nice. I wanted to go peek out the gap in the door but I daren’t.

I was nearly asleep when I heard the front door open, but I didn’t hear it close. That wasn’t normal, and when I looked at Mouse I could tell he was listening too. I couldn’t hear my dad or Miss Molly anymore, which made me scared, so I got up from bed and opened the door a bit more so I could see.

The front door was open, and in the middle of the doorway, my dad was hugging Miss Molly, really tightly hugging. It looked like he was whispering in her ear but I don’t know why he would be whispering, and anyway, her eyes were closed. She giggled and pushed him away. Then she kissed my dad. They did that for _ages._

When she and my dad finally stopped kissing, she noticed me.

“Harry, we have an audience,” she whispered, before talking normally again, “I better go. Goodnight, Goodnight again Maggie.”

Once the door was shut my dad turned around and looked at me.

“Bed Maggie, Now!” he tried to sound angry but he wasn’t. He was smiling too much to be angry.


	17. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly hears the other side of the morning after

When he kissed me, I felt like I was on fire. The oxygen was pulled out of my lungs by Harry’s lips on mine, I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think with his hands on me.

Eventually, he pulled away, but he didn’t let me go.

“I need to get Maggie,” he said quietly, “but I’m not going unless you promise to be here when I get back. Stay, have dinner with us and when Maggie is asleep we can talk. Please Molls.”

So I stayed.

As I came out of Maggie’s room after putting her to bed, I noticed Harry standing right there, listening. Of course, he had listened. My cheeks suddenly felt hot.

“Did you approve of story time?” I asked, heading back over to the sofas. Harry sat down on one of them, and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me there, our faces only inches apart.

“I do, I remember the ending a bit differently though” he was smirking, slowly stroking his hands across my back.

“Well I didn’t think it was a good idea to mention Uncle Thomas’ cousin trying to sell Dad on eBay, she might get ideas.” He laughed and kissed me for what seemed like forever.

“Molly I am so sorry, I’ve been an idiot, can you forgive me” he was leaning his forehead against mine. He was so earnest, but I was feeling wicked.

“Maybe, convince me,” I whispered, biting my lower lip. He leaned in and kissed my neck. The feeling was electric.

“If you want more convincing than this you’ll have to wait,” He murmured. “I want to be able to take my time, and not worry about small ears.” I was losing myself to the feeling of this touch, I wanted to be overwhelmed by it, but he was right. There were small ears, and we needed to talk.

“Harry,” I pushed him back, “You said we’d talk. This isn’t talking.” He groaned.

“I know Molls, I just don’t know where to start,” he admitted, “Also I’ve never been great with feelings and words. Ask me what you want to know, help me out here.”

“Ok,” I smirked at him, “I’ll ask a question and as a reward, if I feel you’ve told the full, honest truth I will give you a kiss. Does that make it easier Mr Dresden?” A wide grin formed across his face.

“What’s my forfeit?” He asked, and I punched him in the shoulder. He yelped, “What did you do that for!”

“A forfeit”, I answered, “for thinking I would need one. Because I’m not am I, you are going to be honest aren’t you?” He held me even tighter.

“of course. What’s your first question then Grasshopper?” he asked, sounding scared. I kissed him softly, I didn’t want him to be scared or nervous, that wasn’t the idea.

“Ok, so urm… “ well shit, seemed like nervous was catching. “Why did I wake up alone Harry?”

“I didn’t want you to,” he had slipped his hands under my t-shirt and was stroking the bare skin of my back as he spoke. “When I woke up you were curled up next to me on your front. I wanted to kiss you awake and I was about to. Then you rolled over and I saw all the bruises. I felt sick, I couldn’t look at what I’d done to you.” I kissed him then, teasing my lips over his until I was breathless.

“Is that why you ran off, and I didn’t see you for weeks?” He nodded and looked down.

“I felt like I had,” He paused, then started again, “It felt like I had brutalised you, I couldn’t see past it. I thought you had to have remembered what I did. I pushed you away, I pushed Thomas away because he helped, he knew what I had done.”

“What changed?” I asked, and he quirked an eyebrow. _Oh right, reward time_. A quick kiss later he continued.

“Thomas did what Thomas does best, knocked some sense into me” his eyes met mine and lingered there. “This morning actually. Made me face my stupid assumptions, by, umm, kissing me.” He frowned slightly and I laughed out loud, nearly falling from his lap.

“Hey, is not funny!” he cried, laughing along with me. “It really isn’t funny. It’s kind of weird, and oh so very wrong, even with the whole supernatural lust whammy thing. He did it to prove a point, that it didn’t compare in the slightest to kissing you, and to show me that despite my refusing to accept it, I love you.”

I blinked, suddenly silent. I wasn’t sure I heard him right.

“I love you Molly” he repeated, his voice quiet now, brushing my hair from my face, “and I’m sorry you’ve spent so long thinking your love is unrequited.”  That time when he kissed me I felt a wave of heat flow over my body as our lips opened against each other, tentatively exploring with our tongues. I could feel myself moving backwards, until I lay on the soft sofa cushions under Harry. His hands were in my shirt, teasing my nipples through my bra. As he pinched one, pulling on the delicate ring deliciously I groaned into our kiss. The noise seemed to sober him, and he slid his hands back out, slowly cooling the passion emanating from our lips. 

“We can’t Molls, not tonight,” he whispered. I nodded and kissed his jaw softly.

“I know, I better head home anyway.” We reluctantly disentangled ourselves and I grabbed by bag and headed for the door. I had already opened it when he grabbed me again and pulled me tight to his chest.

“Saturday night I’m taking you out Miss Carpenter,” he said, starting to kiss along my collar and up my neck, “and we _will_ continue this.” Finding my lips again, we drowned in each other until I opened my eyes and saw Maggie and Mouse in the doorway of her bedroom.

As I said goodnight and closed the door I saw his lips silently form three words.

_I love you._


	18. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry picks Molly up for their date. Michael is waiting for him

I fucked up, I’m man enough to admit it, I’m fallible. Just don’t tell my Kid ok? I mean, I know she’ll figure it out eventually, but I’d like to remain her superhero for a while yet. After Molly left I lay in bed replaying the evening in my head. Especially her kiss, and the way she felt pressed against me. I couldn’t get the stupid smile off my face. I was still smiling when woke up the next morning.

I figured I should call and apologise or thank Thomas, or both. The best way a brother could possibly do that is to call him at stupid-o-clock in the morning right? He grumbled some incoherent nonsense when he picked up the phone.

“Hey hot lips, how are you this morning?” I asked, a little too loud and way to chirpily. He grunted, apparently I’m not funny this early.

“I take it you talked to Molly then,” he replied, “either that or you’ve taken to many hits to the head.” I laughed

“It’s possibly that too, but yeah, I did.” I sighed, remembering the taste of her lips. “Thanks Thomas, for the wake up I mean it. Sorry I was such an asshole too”

“S’cool” he mumbled, “Just don’t make me have to kiss you again.” I could hear the smirk.

“Oh, but it was such fun, wasn’t it fun?” I asked in mock outrage, and he laughed, hanging up on me.

I listened for any movement in the apartment, but all was quiet, Maggie wasn’t up yet. I slipped back under the blankets and started planning the perfect first date for Saturday night, thankful that Molly was dumb enough to forgive me.

I went with the classic, in the end, dinner and a movie at the big screen in the park. The backpack containing our dinner and a blanket was on the back seat when we headed over to the Carpenter’s on Saturday night. I had dressed up, wearing my smartest black jeans and western shirt.  Maggie was watching me from the passenger seat as I drove.

“I really like Miss Molly,” she had said eventually. “She’s my favourite person after you and Mouse.”

“I’m glad Punkin”, I told her. “I can’t have my two favourite girls not being friends can I.” I could feel it coming, the other shoe to drop. Something was eating at her.

“What if Miss Molly doesn’t like me?” I glanced over and she was looking at her hands. Poor kid, so that’s what she was thinking, that she might not be as important to me.

“Then it’d go back to just being me and mouse and my best girl then,” I replied nonchalantly. Then I winked at her, “But then, if Molly didn’t like you then I don’t think I’d like Molly, so that’s OK.” Stealing a quick look at her at a stop sign, I saw she was smiling and I leaned over to ruffle her hair.

We pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later. As we walked up the path, Maggie held onto my hand. My kid was smart, too smart sometimes. I hadn’t dated in high school, apart from Elaine, so the whole picking up a date and meeting her parent's thing had never happened. Add in that said parents were pretty damn good with hand to hand weaponry and yeah, I was nervous.  Michael was sitting out on the porch with a cup of coffee, waiting for me. I may or may not have gulped with I saw him

“Hi Maggie, Matthew, and Hank are in the den picking a movie if you want to go help them. I’m going to have a chat with your Dad before he and Molly go out on their date if that’s ok with you.”

Hell’s bells, I was for it. I gave Maggie a quick hug before she bounded off to the den.  Michael motioned to the seat next to his. I sat and waited for him to speak, bricking it.

“Molly will be down in a minute Harry,” His voice was even, I couldn’t tell where this was going. “I just wanted to talk with you about a few things.”

For a reason, you can most likely guess, I had the urge to reply with a “yes sir”. I bit it back and instead just nodded that I understood before Michael continued.

“My eldest daughter is an adult now, and has a morality when it comes to relationships that is different to mine or her mothers’. That being said Harry she is still my daughter. With that in mind, Charity would like to know, as would I exactly what time we can expect you both to join us for lunch tomorrow.”

I couldn’t help it, I had been holding my breath when Michael spoke and it erupted out of me at that moment in nervous laughter. Michael was laughing too, and suddenly I felt a hundred times better.

“Hells Bells Michael, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” I gasped. He reached over and clasped a hand on my shoulder.

“Harry, you will learn in time there is a certain pleasure that comes from tormenting your daughter’s suitors,” he explained. “But what I said is no less true. We usually head out after Mass to a diner in Wicker Park; Molly knows the place. We would like to see you both there.”

“Well I’ll check what Molly wants to do, but I’m sure we will see you there,” I replied, and it felt good, the invitation to lunch. That they accepted this.

“Good,” He smiled at me and got up from the chair. “I’ll go see what is keeping her.”

I waited on the porch for another few minutes until I heard the door open again. Looking up I saw Molly.

“Don’t say anything,“ she said as soon as she stepped out under the light on the porch. “I was ambushed by Amanda and Hobbit when I was getting ready. Then Mom joined in. They insisted I dress up”

Molly’s long honey blonde hair had been curled in undulating waves that hung loose. She wore little makeup, but what was there accentuated her natural beauty; a dark sweep on her lashes, a soft pink on her lips. She wore a floral patterned dress paired with her Birkenstocks and a battered leather jacket. She looked like she felt awkward, but she was stunning.

I took her hand and kissed her fingers, one at a time. “You look lovely,” I told her, “and totally out of my league.” She laughed and kissed me.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before Dad tries to intimidate you again,” she joked, heading out toward the Munstermobile.

 

We got to Millennium Park just as it was starting to fill up.  We found a good spot with a decent view but not close enough to all the equipment to upset it.  

“So, what are you going to do now Molly?” I asked as we lounged on the blanket, wrapped up in each. The night was warm, so she had ditched the jacket, allowing me to lazily pet her arms as we talked. “I mean you did get fired a few weeks ago.” She laughed.

“Yeah, no reference either” she chewed her lip as if she was thinking things over. “I could ask my old boss for my job back, I mean he technically I never left. Or I could just do nothing, live off all that money I siphoned from Mab.”

“Urm… What?” I asked, and she laughed.

“After the way Lara cut Thomas off, he and Justine suggested a few things I might want to do while he was figuring out my escape plan.” She explained, “There is a rather large extensive investment portfolio that is completely, and untraceably, mine.”

I laughed, "Ah! this is practical, this is real!" I proclaimed, kissing her neck, "I should never dream that.” Molly turned to look at me, a skeptical look on her face.

“Are you… Harry did you just quote Bronte?” she started to bite her lip, trying to suppress a giggle.

“Hey, why so surprised?” I demanded, “I am a man of culture my love, of refined tastes” The giggle finally escaped from her lovely mouth, so I covered her lips with mine. Our long, slow kiss lasted until we heard the crowd quieten as the screen came to life.

“What is the movie tonight anyway,” she asked, resting her head on my shoulder. 

“The Princess Bride,” I answered, “I did try and pay them off to make it Star Trek for you but even they have standards.” She poked me playfully in the ribs for that one, laughing

“I’m guessing dinner is an MLT then huh?” she asked. I said nothing, and she groaned, “Oh please god Harry, tell me no.”

“Close,” I told her, “Steak sandwiches from Mac’s” She laughed again.

“Good, I was really worried I was on the wrong date there for a minute,” she retorted. I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her as I did. The hem of her dress slipped up her legs, and as she pressed herself against me as the kiss deepened, my hands slid along her thighs. Molly whimpered quietly and pulled away.

“Later Harry,” she whispered, giving me one last peck before settling herself back into the crook of my arm.

“As you Wish” I replied. That time she used her elbow.


	19. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly finally gets what she wants.

The tension as we drove back from the park was crazy. We both knew what was going to happen the minute the apartment door closed behind us. I was nervous, while I wasn’t technically a virgin anymore, this would be my first time, in my memory anyway. I had dreamed of it being with Harry for so long; I knew what his naked body looked like, I knew what his skin felt like against mine, but the rest was a mystery to me. I ached to solve it.

Finally, we arrived at the apartment. Getting out of the car, Harry again took my hand and kissed my fingers, only this time he didn’t let go of my hand afterward. Instead, he held it, leading me to the apartment. My heart was pounding in my chest as we went inside.

I shrugged off my jacket, slung it over a chair and slipped out of my shoes. Harry dropped the blanket and the, now empty, backpack next to one of the bookcases, then checked the answering machine for messages.

I knew this maneuver, he was stalling. While his back was still facing me, I grabbed a pitcher and filled it with ice from the freezer. Topping it up with water I placed it on the counter top with two glasses.

“I’m going to get myself some water, you want a glass Harry?” I asked innocently as I poured myself a glass, sipping the cool liquid slowly. I was concentrating on the glass, my eyes trained forward. His hands came into view, taking the glass from me and placing it back on the counter.

“No… not tonight” it came out as almost a low growl, and then his arms were around me, lifting me against him, above him. His face level with my throat he kissed his way down it, across skin left bare by the stupid dress. I groaned and wrapped my legs around his hips. I could feel him growing hard and I pushed my hips against the firm bulge.

“Take me to bed Harry” I whispered into his hair as his hands slipped up underneath the dress, cupping the soft flesh of my ass, his fingers stroking along my inner thigh. My own hands started work of the buttons of his shirt as he walked us to towards his bedroom.

We tumbled into the soft mattress together. He pulled the dress off over my head and found my lips. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, exploring, sensually playing with my own. His hands teased the soft flesh of my breasts, the hard peaks of my nipples almost painfully sensitive. When his thumbs found them I moaned, the sound muffled by our joined lips but reverberating through both of us.

I slipped the shirt from his back, my mouth finding the firm, hard skin of his chest. I could feel his hands in my hair as I worked a trail down towards his belt. Nipping at the skin above the buckle, I heard him gasp my name.

Impatient, I undid the buckle, his jeans and pulled them down his legs, along with his boxers.

“Molly wait,” Harry was panting, I barely heard the words. Eyes locked with his I very slowly licked the skin just above his pubic hair.

“Waiting,” I whispered, and he reached down, grasping my waist to pull me level with him again. He kissed me softly, then moved to sort out the mess I had made of undressing him. I cringed with embarrassment as he worked to untangle the knot of shoes and jeans around his legs. Eventually, he returned to lay back next to me.

“Next time, I’ll undress me first” Harry was smiling at me as he spoke. I smirked and I gestured at my bra and panties.

“Next time you’ll be first?” I retorted, his hands caressing my back as they found the clasp there. Pulling my bra from my chest, he took one breast in his mouth, exploring the other with his hands

“uh huh” he spoke into my skin, “ _I’ll_ do it”

I would have laughed but it got lost in the sensation of his tongue wrapping around my nipple rings. A fire, a hot pressure was building in my belly. I could feel the tingle of its heat running across my skin as Harry let his mouth drift lower. His mouth explored the curves and contours on my waist before his teeth latched on the elastic of my panties and pulled them down my legs until I was finally nude.

The thing Harry never warned me about when he swore me off sex as an apprentice was how much more intense everything was with magic. At this moment, as just Molly, my psychic sensitivity was sparking off everything. Harry’s lips, his fingers, his need for me, the ache within me for him. Everything swirled around me, making me dizzy. It was hard to tell where he ended and I began.

His mouth made its way back up my legs, followed delicate swirls from fingertips, feather light and barely registering. Instinctively I opened my legs for him until his mouth found my sodden core. He expertly ran his tongue along my inner lips, suckling gently on the nub of pleasure there. As I moaned his name, he slipped his fingers inside me.

The flashes of heat running across my skin were becoming more rapid, frantic as I drowned in the passion that Harry’s mouth on my body ignited inside me. As he moved his fingers within me at a torturously calm pace, my cries, my calls for him, grew louder and more desperate. Finally, a flood of pure ecstasy flowed over me and I arched against him.

When I came back to myself he was laying above me kissing me again. I don’t think I could ever get tired of Harry kissing me. His lips playfully teased over mine, grounding me, as I lay there basking in his adoration. I could feel his fingers running through my hair, his hand on the dip of my waist.  He knew what I wanted to desperately to tell him, but I still couldn’t get the words out. I had locked them so far away inside me; it didn’t want to come out, afraid of his reaction, afraid of rejection. Right then those words screamed from every cell of my body.

I broke away from his kiss, and his hand in my hair slid to cup my cheek. He looked like he was about to speak, to break this perfect moment. I reached out and placed my fingers on his lips. His eyes locked on mine and the arm at my waist held me a little tighter, but he stayed quiet. I slid a hand down his chest, pausing briefly to detour around his nipples, tracing the muscular lines towards his erection, feeling my way, until I held him in my hand.

He tried to speak then, but I shook my head softly. His deep chocolate brown eyes looked to me for answers, but no words wanted to come from me. I stroked him slowly as I shifted underneath him until he rested against me.

“I Love You Molly,” and as he said it I felt it, the depth behind the words. Still, they would not, could not pass my lips. I kissed him then, and drew him down slowly, feeling him slide inside me until we were connected together from head to hip. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, holding each other, lost in a kiss, until he ended it.

His lips found my throat, my collarbones, my mouth as our hips began to move in perfect concert. Like waves lapping the shore, his thrusts wore away at my defenses until I started to lose myself again. The lines began to blur between us again, only this time I was ready for it.

I focused my will, calling the memories I wanted, pulling them together. The feel of his hand in mine when everything was hidden by black fabric, the swell in my heart when he said he was proud, my joy when I knew he hadn’t died, his lips on mine for the first time; I pulled then all close, and as Harry pushed into me again, I pushed back. I mirrored for him how his love was enveloping me, showing him what I could not say out loud. I hoped it had worked, that he understood.

I don’t know how long I was lost in the overwhelming fog, anchored down only by the tempo of our colliding bodies. The cool heat was rippling again, making me shiver. The hand that had somehow found his hair now drifted down his spine, drawing him against me deeper, hastening the rhythm, pulling us both closer to the summit. I was calling for him now, reciting his name over and over as I embraced the roar of our combined bodies. I submitted to the fire, and it smothered me, taking away my air.

When I could breathe again, Harry lay against me, shattered with his own climax. He was still holding me, wrapped around me like a cloak, while my head rested on his chest. I let exhaustion take me then, safe knowing that he loved me as much as I loved him and that no matter what, he would always catch me.

“I love you” I whispered directly to the heart-thumping beside my cheek.


	20. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry opens his sight, and learns a truth he wasn't expecting

I wasn’t prepared. I couldn’t be, the reality of making love to someone so magically sensitive. It isn’t exactly something they cover in White Council teaching. Molly had power, we had history, and we had been in each other's minds before. Once I was inside her, I could feel her thoughts, the depths of her love, and I’m sure she had been able to feel mine. At least I hoped she had, just as I hoped she knew how much it meant to me when she finally felt able to tell me she loved me.

Still dazed, I woke early, an unfortunate side effect of parenthood. Molly was still in my arms, the soft light coming in the window glistening off her pale skin. Glancing at the clock I could see we had hours before lunch, and I remembered the first question Molly had asked me Wednesday night.

I just had one thing to do first. I needed to make sure I remembered this, that I had perfect recall of waking with her in my arms after we made love for the first time. I opened my sight.

I looked at the amazing woman lying in my arms. Just like with our soulgaze years before she looked nothing more than she was, simply Molly, beautiful in the early morning light. Her hair tumbled in a golden halo around her face as she slept, her chest rising and falling softly as she drew in a breath.  

Then I saw it. Tiny, only just visible on her lower belly, sat a snowflake, pulsing rapidly.

_Oh, So that’s why Mab let her go. That’s her plan, that’s her claim._

I wondered what the manipulative bitch was going to do next, how this was going to play out. I wondered would Molly be happy, would Maggie be a good big sister, would Charity kill me?

Would it be a boy or a girl?

I was thinking a lot of things, as I looked at the sleeping form in my arms, but I locked them away for later.

This time, I kissed the girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... thats it folks. I have an idea of where its going next if there would be interest.
> 
> Who are we kidding we all want to see Harry have to explain this to Charity and Michael right?


End file.
